Las Canciones de la Vida
by nuriagomez
Summary: Todo termino y el pozo se cerro pero aun el amor de Inuyasha y Kagome sigue al igual que sus momentos de vida ¿como se sintieron? ¿que les sucede? ¿como están? esas y muchas cosas mas se preguntan todos y serán respondidas pero esta vez agregando canciones que se identifiquen con cada momento por lo que pasan ellos. Primer Capitulo Un Siglo Sin Ti - Chayanne
1. Un Siglo Sin Ti - Chayanne

**Las Canciones de la Vida**

**Capítulo 1: Un siglo sin ti – Chayanne **

Inuyasha POV

¡Soy un idiota! ¡El idiota más grande del mundo!...

No me despedí de ella, el pozo me absorbió rápidamente y ni siquiera le dije adiós, lo peor es que por mi idiotez nunca le dije mis sentimientos me odio a mi mismo justo por eso, Kagome sufrió por mi y que recompensa le doy yéndome sin decirle adiós. Tengo la esperanza de que alguno de estos días Kagome salga del pozo con su extraña ropa como si todo fuera como antes…

**Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aquí****  
****aquí a tu lado, y no te das cuenta que****  
****yo no encuentro ya que hacer**

Me dirijo hacia el pozo y cuando lo veo recuerdo cuando siempre iba a buscar a Kagome a su época con la excusa de encontrar los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon o atrapar a Naraku, la verdad es que todo era mentira nunca se lo dije ni se lo diría pero la iba a buscar para verla cuando ella no estaban me quedaba solo tenia a Miroku, Sango y Shippo pero no era lo mismo a pesar de que no muchas veces lo hacia al ver a Kagome dentro mío sonreía pero fuera mío la trataba mal haciéndola enojar y sufrir, bueno una cosa es que sepa de que me había enamorado de Kagome y otra muy diferente es que no se como demostrar mis sentimientos

******Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero****  
****sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio****  
****pero quien me iba a decir****  
****que sin ti no se vivir**

**Y ahora que no estas aquí****  
****me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces**

Cuando la hacia enojar me daba risa me encantaba verla con su cara a veces roja de la furia sus muecas y muchos gestos mas, pero cuando la hacia sufrir se me partía el corazón ver sus ojos cristalinos pero lo que me mataba era verla llorar realmente nunca soporte ver a una mujer llorar pero con Kagome era mas distinto, pero ahora me lamento hasta en el fondo de mi corazón a verla hecho llorar y enojar, ahora que no tengo a Kagome a mi lado nunca la valore no pensé que llegaría el momento en que ella debería de volver a su época para siempre

¡Demonios que cursi soy! ¡Pero…! ¡LA EXTRAÑO MÁS QUE A NADIE!

******Si te he fallado****  
****te pido perdón de la única forma que se****  
****abriendo las puertas de mi corazón****  
****para cuando decidas volver**

**Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar****  
****el vacío que dejaste en mi****  
****has cambiando mi vida****  
****me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer****  
****un día es un siglo sin ti**

¡Quiero que Kagome vuelva! ¡Si capaz soy egoísta al alejarla de su familia, amigas mejor dicho de su mundo! ¡Pero con un demonio, soy egoísta! ¡quiero a Kagome solo para mi y a mi lado!

Inuyasha: ¡MALDITA KAGOME ME PROMITESTE QUE PERMANECERIAS A MI LADO! - digo saltando al pozo pero no pasa nada, caigo de rodillas y quiero llorar pero no lo hare eso seria darme por vencido

Recuerdo el momento en el que Kagome me pidió que la dejara permanecer a mi lado en ese momento supe que ella se había enamorado de mi al igual que yo de ella

Un día que estaba en la época de Kagome recuerdo que estaba viendo la caja mágica donde aparecían imágenes y una chica dijo "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" es verdad y ahora que Kagome no esta a mi lado me doy cuenta de cuando la quiero ¡No! ¡No la quiero!...la amo…

******Mil y un historias me he inventado****  
****para demostrarte que he cambiado****  
****ya lo que paso paso****  
****rescatemos lo que nos unió****  
****Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores****  
****solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones**

Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…es lo único en que puedo pensar cada día…la amo…pero nunca se lo pude decir no pensaba que llegaría a amar más a Kagome de lo que quise a Kikyo…Kikyo…conociendo a Kagome debe de estar pensando que no la quise y que siempre preferí a Kikyo, eso nunca, acepto que Kikyo formo parte muy importante de mi vida fue la primera mujer de quien me enamore ¿si la ame? Si pero ese amor se acabo al instante ya que me di cuenta que amaba a Kikyo cuando por primera vez que nos besamos, pero se acabo el amor al instante que ella me quiso cambiar no me aceptaba como un hanyou quería que fuera humano en cambio Kagome me acepta tal como son sin importarte mis defectos.

Me dirijo hacia el árbol sagrado y cuando lo veo sonrió y recuerdo que cuando me desperté del Goshinbuko sentí un aroma delicioso pero muy parecido al de Kikyo quien odiaba en ese momento, vi a Kikyo pero poco a poco me di cuenta que no era ella era Kagome todo comenzó como una pelea y ahora estoy solo sin ella odiándome por no haberle dicho que…la amo…ojala que cuando Kagome vuelva me perdone no a verle dicho mis sentimientos

******Pero quien me iba decir****  
****que difícil es vivir****  
****Y ahora que no estas aquí****  
****me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces**

¡KAGOME!

Ya ha pasado un año y seis meses desde que ella se fue, construí una cabaña en el bosque cerca de las aguas terminales y un campo de flores, con la esperanza de que ella volviera pero siguen pasando los días y nada.

Sango y Miroku se casaron dos semanas después de que todo terminara ahora tienen dos hijas gemelas que pronto van a cumplir dos años, esas gemelas siempre me agarran como si fuera su peluche hacen sufrir a mis sensibles orejitas. Shippo siempre se va a entrenar y viene como un día a la semana. Sesshomaru dejo a Rin con Kaede ya que ella le había dicho que Rin también debía de convivir con los humanos para cuando llegue el momento de escoger.

Parece que todo están felices ¡y Yo No!...

Te extraño Kagome…mi Kagome

******Si te he fallado****  
****te pido perdón de la única forma que se****  
****abriendo las puertas de mi corazón****  
****para cuando decidas volver****  
****Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar****  
****el vacío que dejaste en mi****  
****has cambiado mi vida****  
****me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer****  
****un día es un siglo sin ti**

¿Qué hará Kagome en su época? ¿Ya habrá conocido a alguien más? ¿Ya me olvido?

¡No! ¡Imposible! Kagome prometió permanecer a mi lado y estoy seguro de que cumplirá su promesa solo tengo que esperar a que ella vuelva ¿Y si nunca vuelve? Todos los días me pregunto eso, Kagome no tendría derecho en irse con otro ella es solo mía ¡pero que idiota soy! si siempre la trataba mal ella tendría todo el derecho de irse con otro, pero yo no lo soportaría, con solo recordar como ese lobo apestoso la venia a buscar diciendo que ella era su mujer estaba loco, y ese tal Bobo o Hoyo como se llame ese simple humano siempre pretendía a Kagome pero ella me decía que solo era su amigo ¿y si ahora son novios? total ese humano es de su época y siempre le daba regalos en cambio yo mejor me quedo callado, pero ¡No! Estoy seguro que Kagome no me olvidara nunca

******Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar****  
****el vacío que dejaste en mi****  
****has cambiado mi vida****  
****me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer****  
****un día es un siglo sin ti**

¡PORQUE ESTO ES TAN DIFICIL! ¡PORQUE EL UNIVERSO NO QUIERE QUE KAGOME Y YO NOS REUNAMOS!

Nunca voy a poder olvidar a Kagome con nadie ella es tan diferente y única, no voy a negar que varias mujeres de las aldeas donde voy con Miroku se me insinúan y a veces pienso que es una broma ósea yo un hanyou siendo perseguido por mujeres es raro pero es cierto pero nadie se compara a Kagome todas son muy comunes siempre paran con una sonrisa y pensando en acciones buenas y ¡No! Parecen ser parecidas a Kagome por como son pero nada, Kagome es alegre, sonriente, bipolar aunque ella no lo acepte y aunque nunca se lo dije es extremadamente bonita, nadie nunca o jamás podrá ocupar el lugar de Kagome

******Cuanta falta me haces...****  
****si te he fallado****  
****te pido perdón de la única forma que se****  
****abriendo las puertas de mi corazón****  
****para cuando decidas volver**

Cuando veo a Miroku y Sango me imagino a Kagome y a mí en su lugar, y ya lo tengo decidido cuando Kagome vuelva le declarare mis sentimientos no me importa que me ponga más rojo que un tomate pero lo hare no dejare que Kagome se vuelva a ir de mi lado, también le diré que permanezca a mi lado para siempre y que viva conmigo en la cabaña que construí para los dos, también le voy a mandar hacer un haori parecido a la ropa que ella siempre tenía ya que si va a permanecer a mi lado debo de entender que extrañara su época por eso tendrá ese haori para que no la extrañe tanto…

Ya quiero que ella regrese para que vuelva a estar a mi lado como ella me lo prometió

******Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar****  
****el vacío que dejaste en mi****  
****has cambiado mi vida****  
****me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer****  
****un día es un siglo sin ti**

No lo voy a negar, a veces aunque no quiera lloro al pensar de que Kagome no regresara pero siempre a pesar de todo tengo es esperanza de que mi Kagome vuelva, estos años están siendo un infierno sin Kagome para mi, creo que cada minuto es una hora y que cada hora es un día y que cada día es un siglo…

¡Porque un día es un siglo sin ti Kagome!


	2. Te Esperare - Violetta

**Capítulo 2: Te esperare – Violetta**

**Por tu amor yo renací eres todo para mí****  
****Hace frio y no te tengo y el cielo se ha vuelto gris**

A pesar de que pasa el año no puedo olvidarlo, Inuyasha marco una parte de mi vida muy importante fue la primera personas quien ame, amo y siempre amare. Como quisiera volver al lado de Inuyasha aunque de seguro él no me ame como yo lo amo no me importaría nada con tal de estar a su lado este año y seis meses fueron horribles, solo espero que Kami algún día se apiade de mi para que yo pueda volver con Inuyasha.

**Puedo pasar mil años soñando que vienes a mí****  
****Porque esta vida no es vida sin ti**

**Te esperare porque a vivir tú me enseñaste****  
****Te seguiré porque mi mundo quiero darte**

Profesor: hace miles de años el antigua Egipto era una civilización muy importante en el mundo ya que se decía que todos sus dioses como Anubis, Osiris, Isis y demás eran demonios….- el profesor siguió hablando y apenas le prestaba atención

Miles de años, recuerdo una vez que escuche que los demonios vivían miles de años e Inuyasha es medio demonio eso significa ¿Qué capaz siga vivo aun? ¡que idiota soy! como voy a pensar eso, si eso fuera cierto ya estaría aquí. Siempre sueño, sueño que Inuyasha viene a mi casa regañándome diciendo que necesitamos recolectar los fragmentos como si todo fuera como antes, si Inuyasha vive tanto yo puedo pasarme miles de años soñando que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Siento que sin Inuyasha estoy incompleta, sin Inuyasha no tengo tanta felicidad ni alegría, Inuyasha es mi vida y si no lo tengo esto no es vida para mí.

La verdad de como estoy ahora, a pesar de que pasen los días sigo triste en el fondo ya que si por fuera me pongo triste mi mamá me mandaría a un psicólogo es que como los tres primeros meses después de que el pozo se cerrara al primer mes lloraba, al segundo mes lloraba solo en mi habitación y tenía cara triste y al tercer mes mi cara estará horriblemente triste que mi mamá que mando al doctor descubriendo que estaba enferma desde ahí ya no puedo demostrar la tristeza que me queda o si no iré al psicólogo.

No voy a mentir si hay chicos que están interesados en mí y no son malas personas pero no es igual que cuando estaba al lado de Inuyasha, ellos son amables, educados, gentiles y lo peor cariñosos me regalan flores, chocolates y varias cosas pero a mi no me gustan los chicos así todos esos adjetivos que tienen esos chicos son los antónimos de lo que es Inuyasha.

**Hasta que vuelvas te esperare****  
****Y haré lo que sea por volverte a ver**

Siempre esperare a Inuyasha y de eso estoy segura, además estoy segura que Inuyasha es único que no hay ningún chico que se iguale a él, para mi él es perfecto me complementa y obviamente hace que mi vida sea una aventura llena de alegría si capaz Inuyasha sea enojón, gruñón, gritón, malcriado y sobre todo un celoso de primera pero en el fondo es educado, sobreprotector y amable, y claro está que es un bipolar, pero aun así con sus defectos y virtudes lo amo, Inuyasha no es como los chicos de ahora que felizmente aun no conozco a ninguno pero en este tiempo los chicos solo piensan en "eso" en cambio Inuyasha es tan inocente que estoy segura que no se le pasa eso por la mente.

E intentado cada semana los días sábados y domingos tirarme al pozo con la ilusión de que vuelva aparecer en Sengoku pero nada, también he buscado en los pergaminos antiguos del templo algo que diga como hacer que el pozo vuelva abrirse pero nada, busque en otros templos antiguos y nada parece que el destino se esta poniendo en mi contra, pero sea como sea hare hasta lo imposible para ver a Inuyasha.

**Quiero entra en tu silencio y el tiempo detener****  
****Navegar entre tus besos y junto a ti crecer**

A veces me pongo a pensar ¿y si Inuyasha vuelve y dice que quiere que yo me quede definitivamente en Sengoku? ¿yo aceptaría?, la verdad no lo se por un lado amo a Inuyasha pero por otro aquí en mi mundo esta mi familia, mis amigas y mi infancia, es una decisión muy difícil que la verdad no se si el día que me toque decidir dicte mi corazón o mi mente

**Puedo pasar mil años soñando que vienes a mí****  
****Porque esta vida no es vida sin ti**

Yuka: Kagome ¿ya te enteraste que viene un chico nuevo al instituto?

Kagome: no, ni tampoco me interesa – dice tranquilamente

Ayumi: pero te interesaría saber que es un chico malo dicen que lo han expulsado de su antigua escuela, y como tu tenías a tu ex novio celoso capaz puedas…- dice insinuándole a ella que se pueda dar otra oportunidad con alguien

Kagome: chicas ya les hable de eso Inuyasha es muy diferente a todos él es único no creo que ningún chico se le compare – dice sonriendo recordando a su único amor

Eri: pero Kagome tu nos dijiste que ese chico estaba enamorado de otra y que a ti no te hacia caso, seguro en estos momentos esta con ella – dice no dándose cuenta que eso le afectaría a su amiga

Kagome: si pero igual ya olvide a Inuyasha – dice tristemente mintiéndose a sí misma – chicas me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana en el instituto – dice parándose de la silla y saliendo del WacDonal's

**Te esperare porque al vivir tú me enseñaste****  
****Te seguiré porque mi mundo quiero darte**

¡Porque! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil ya estoy harta! ¡Todos me odian! ¡Siempre que camino por las calles encuentro a una pareja feliz! ¡Porque Inuyasha y yo no podemos estar así!

Mis amigas tienen razón capaz Inuyasha haya encontrado la forma de revivir a Kikyo y este feliz ahora con ella, él nunca me dijo que sentía por mi ¡soy una idiota! Yo sufriendo mientras que él puede estar alegre, pero no puedo evitar este sufrimiento lo amo y así es el amor. Quisiera olvidarme de Inuyasha pero no puedo es imposible para mi, Inuyasha fue el primer chico de quien me enamore así con Kikyo fue de él la primera chica de quien se enamoró, yo solo soy la reencarnación de Kikyo solamente por eso Inuyasha me quería. a veces me pregunto ¿Inuyasha tendrá una reencarnación? Creo que no por una simple cosa que Inuyasha no es completamente humano y no puede tener reencarnación.

Me odio a mi misma porque tengo la esperanza de que el pozo se abra y por ser tan tonta de esperarlo y hasta seguirlo hasta el infinito, se que estaba en duda pero este dolor que siento es mi vida y si mi vida estuviera al lado de Inuyasha estuviera feliz, ya me di cuenta que mi vida sin él no tiene sentido.

******Hasta que vuelvas te esperare****  
****Y haré lo que sea por volverte a ver**

No me di ni cuenta pero es de noche y aún sigo en la calle está comenzando a llover, creo que será mejor volver al templo antes de que mi madre se preocupe. Muchas cosas han cambiado con mi familia como por ejemplo mi madre está saliendo con un empresario y los dos se quieren de verdad, me alegro por ella ya que desde que mi padre murió ella ha estado sola, Sota ya es más abierto con sus emociones con Hitomi a veces me da risa desde tan pequeños se están enamorando pero son felices en cambio yo mejor no digo nada, a mi abuelo le esta yendo demasiado bien en el templo ya que apareció un cuadro de las épocas antiguas donde aparecía yo ¿Qué raro? Desde entonces las personas comienzan a venir y por ultimo mi gato Buyo ese gato gordo siempre se hecha a dormir en mi cama además encontró una gata con razón ya decía yo porque salía tan seguido, todos son felices ¡Todos son felices! ¡Y yo!

**Te espera aunque la espera sea un invierno****  
****Te seguiré aunque el camino sea eterno**

******Mi corazón no te puede olvidar**

Ahí no puede ser creo que ya me perdí, la lluvia se está intensificando más y yo caminando hacia no sé dónde. Creo que debo de preguntarle en donde estoy a alguien pero es imposible no hay nadie en la calle, estoy sola estoy como me siento sola pero sola sin Inuyasha. No puedo creer que cada momento pienso en el hasta en mi comida lo veo, a veces quisiera olvidarlo para dejar de sufrir pero nunca podré olvidarlo nadie nunca ocupara su lugar ya que nadie se compara o iguala a él ¿o sí?

Comienzo a correr sin darme cuenta que a un paso mío había un charco con el cual comienzo a caer hacia atrás intento detener la caída pero no puedo cierro los ojos esperando mi caída pero nada abro los ojos y veo que no me he caído y siento que alguien me sostiene entonces volteo a verlo es un joven guapo de unos hermosos ojos celestes azulados y de cabello marrón, siento que estoy sonrojado por como estamos los dos, me levanto y ya parada lo miro mejor

Xxxxx: ¿estás bien? – dice un poco preocupado

Kagome: si, gracias

Xxxxx: estas segura que estas bien parece que estas un poco desorientada

Kagome: desorientada no pero perdida si

Xxxxx: si quieres te llevo a tu casa a una cuadra tengo mi moto estacionada

Kagome: lo siento pero no subo a motos y menos con desconocidos – dice un poco en broma ya que aún no se decían sus nombres

Xxxxx: - se ríe – que maleducado que soy, mi nombre es León y ¿puedo tener el alago de saber tu nombre?

Kagome: si, mi nombre es Kagome – dice sonriendo comenzando a caminar junto a su nuevo amigo

**Y haré lo que sea por no volverte a amar**


End file.
